


Twenty Bucks And A Dare

by Cones_McMurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Community College AU, I wrote this ages ago and I'm finally posting it, Jared and Evan are best friends, M/M, pizza boy Connor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/pseuds/Cones_McMurphy
Summary: “I dare you to flirt with the pizza delivery person when they get here, and try to get their number.”“WHAT?!” Evan blanched. He could barely make eye contact with strangers, let alone flirt with them, and Jared knew it.“Hey, man, you either do it or you forfeit the game, and I hold it over your head for at least a week,” Jared pulled out his phone again, trying to look cavalier. “Your call.”





	Twenty Bucks And A Dare

Jared and Evan sat sprawled on the Hansens’ couch. It was 7 PM on a Friday, Heidi was working late, and they’d ordered a pizza, which was yet to come. They’d started the afternoon playing video games, but after a few hours they’d gotten bored of that, and that’s when Evan remembered the pizza money Heidi left them. 

Which brought them to now. “What do you want to do while we wait?” Evan asked. 

Jared glanced up from his phone—probably texting his mom that he was having dinner with Evan; he was going to college only a half an hour away, so he still lived at home, and commuted to his classes—and flashed a mischievous grin. “We could play a game.” 

Evan didn’t like the look on Jared’s face. “W-What kind of game?” 

“How about truth or dare?” Jared’s attention was fully on Evan, now. 

“Don’t you kinda need more people?” 

Jared shrugged. “Not necessarily.” 

“Fine,” Evan sighed. Jared wasn’t backing down. “Go.”  

“Truth or dare?” 

“Truth...” Evan hoped Jared would give him an easy one.  

“Do you still like Zoe Murphy?” 

Evan shook his head. “No, not really.” Ever since the beginning of senior year of high school he and Zoe had gotten closer—mostly due to Evan’s weird, undefined friendship with Connor—and Evan realized at some point that he liked her better as a friend. Besides, he was going to community college now, and Zoe was still in high school and that felt weird.

“Wow.” 

Evan shrugged. “Your turn, Jared. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare!” Jared grinned again.  

“I dare you to play a level of the video game, without your glasses.” Evan giggled, slightly proud of his dare. 

Jared frowned deeply, but did as he was told and lost immediately. 

“Truth or dare?” Jared asked. 

Evan was starting to feel brave. “Dare.” 

“I dare you to flirt with the pizza delivery person when they get here, and try to get their number.” 

“WHAT?!” Evan blanched. He could barely make eye contact with strangers, let alone flirt with them, and Jared knew it.                                                                

“Hey, man, you either do it or you forfeit the game, and I hold it over your head for at least a week,” Jared pulled out his phone again, trying to look cavalier. “Your call.” 

Evan scowled. Jared was out of his mind, if he thought Evan was flirting with anybody. Sure, he’d been coming out of his shell a little bit, starting with befriending Connor Murphy the first day of senior year, but he still had an anxiety disorder. That didn’t go away because sometimes he said made small talk with Connor in the halls of the community college they both went to.  

Or because Zoe had started talking to him a little over a year ago, when she noticed Connor was talking to him, first out of suspicion of her brother, and then out of concern for her brother. Evan wasn’t sure when or how Connor and Zoe had mended things, but by the time graduation had rolled around, it was almost like they never hated each other. 

Evan sighed and met Jared’s expectant gaze. Maybe he could try. It’s not like he’d ever see the this person again. What did it matter if he made a fool of himself in front of a complete stranger? “I’ll try, I guess.” 

“That’s the spirit,” Jared clapped Evan on the back. “Good man.”  

“Whatever, it’s your turn. Truth or dare?” 

They made it a few more rounds before the doorbell rang and Evan’s heart started pounding with anxiety. _Oh, God. What am I doing?_

Evan didn’t mean to swing the door open quite so wide, but the knob slipped out of his sweaty palms, which he then wiped awkwardly on his jeans, before straightening up to greet the delivery guy. And then he froze. The pizza guy was not, in fact, some random stranger that Evan would never see again as long as he lived. It was Connor god damned Murphy, someone that Evan would see in one of his classes the next week. _Shit._

“I’ve got a medium pepperoni?” Connor said, reading off the receipt before he looked up and saw Evan, and flashed a weak smile. “Oh, hi.”  

Jared stifled a laugh behind Evan, and somehow that snapped Evan out of his panic. He couldn’t back out now. He couldn’t give Jared the satisfaction of winning.  

“H-Hey, H-H-H-Handsome,” Evan tried to sound sultry and flirtatious, but he was probably stuttering too much.  

“What,” Connor blinked twice.  

“I t-t-t-t-though I o-o-o-o-ordered a pizza, not a stud muffin,” Evan said weakly, blushing bright red.  _I’m going to die._  

“Uh, $16.55?” Connor said, but it came out as more of a question. 

“Here,” Jared pressed the twenty that Heidi had left them into Connor’s palm, and took the pizza. 

Connor started to make change, but Evan gathered up his courage and stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. “Keep the change,” he said, “And give me your number instead.” 

Connor paused, clearly thinking it through, before making a face that read: _oh, what the hell?_ Before pulling a pen and a crumpled napkin out of his pocket and scribbling something down.  

“Here,” he said, shoving the napkin rather forcefully into Evan’s open hand. “Text me, I guess.”  

Connor left, then, but Evan was frozen in place until Jared came up behind with a slice of pizza in hand. “Holy shit, dude,” Jared laughed, “You actually got Connor Murphy’s number. Congrats, I guess.”

Evan rolled his eyes and closed the door. “Does this mean I win the game?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jared nodded. “Definitely. Now, let’s have some pizza.”

Evan followed Jared to the kitchen where he’d left the pizza, took a slice, and drowned it in parmesan cheese. “Let’s watch some TV,” Evan said, wanting to take his mind off what just happened on his front porch. Jared agreed, and they settled in front of a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy that Heidi had DVR’d.

Evan waited until Jared was gone, and he was safe in his bed pretending to sleep, to type in Connor’s number and send him a text. 

 

**To Connor** : Hey, sorry about earlier 

**To Connor** : This is Evan Hansen, btw 

 

**From Connor** : no need to apologize. i thought it was endearing 

 

**To Connor** : Really? 

 

**From Connor** : yeah. i gave you my number, didn’t i?

 

That was true. _Did Connor like me?_ Evan wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Sure, Connor wasn’t unattractive, and Evan knew he wasn’t straight, but the idea of dating Connor Murphy, former high school psychopath, unnerved Evan a little, although he didn’t really know why. He knew that Connor wasn’t actually the person high school made him out to be. Not that it mattered, Connor probably didn’t like him anyway.

 

**To Connor** : True. 

**To Connor** : But it was still weird. Jared dared me to flirt like that. 

 

**From Connor** : oh

**From Connor** : so you didn’t actually want my number? 

**From Connor** : bc I wanted you to want my number 

 

Evan blinked rapidly. _Holy fuck._

 

**To Connor** : I mean, I don’t really know you 

 

**From Connor** : we could change that, couldn’t we? maybe i could treat you to a meal that isn’t pizza...

 

**To Connor** : Are you asking me out? 

 

**From Connor** : would you say yes, if i was? 

 

Evan stared at the text. _What do I do? Do I want to date Connor? Is he tricking me?_ Evan shook his head, this wasn’t high school. Connor was genuinely asking him out. _Do I want to date Connor?_ Evan wasn’t sure. But maybe it was worth finding out.

Yeah, maybe he and Connor wouldn’t turn out to be soulmates, but no one had ever expressed interest in Evan before, and Evan would’ve been lying if he said that he hadn’t noticed Connor’s eyes or his cheekbones or the way his hair framed his face. And, hey, he already knew that Connor would understand his baggage better than most people. He wouldn’t have to wonder which date was the proper one to bring up suicidal ideation and his anxiety disorder, because Connor already knew about that stuff. Besides, it was one date, not a marriage proposal.

Evan took a deep breath and typed out his answer, pausing only briefly before closing his eyes and hitting send.

 

**To Connor** : My answer would be yes. 

 

**From Connor** : then i’m asking you out. what do you say? 

 

Evan smiled slowly. 

 

**To Connor** : Yes. :) 

 

**From Connor** : great. next friday? i work alternating weekends. 

 

**To Connor** : Sounds good. 

 

**From Connor** : i’ll pick you up at 6. 

 

**To Connor** : See you then, Handsome 

 

Evan hesitated for a moment on his last text, wondering if the word ‘handsome’ was pushing it, but that day had been a day of being bolder than he was used to, and it had landed him a date, so he closed his eyes and went for it. 

 

**From Connor** : lol, you’re cute. see you then 

 

Evan almost screamed. He threw his phone across the bed and then scrambled to pick it up, and reread the message.  _Oh my God_ , Evan thought, _I have a date with Connor fucking Murphy_.  He quickly dialed Jared’s number.

“Miss me already?” Jared said. “I just left your house an hour ago.”

“Connor asked me out.”

“ _What?!”_ Jared was suddenly shrieking. “What happened?”

“I texted him, you know, since I got his number. I wanted to apologize for how weird it was when I was, you know, flirting with him.”

“Go on.”

“And then he said it was kind of endearing? And he was disappointed when I told him it was a dare. And then he asked me out.”

“Dude.” 

“I know.” 

“Did you, uh,” Jared hesitated. “What did you say?” 

“I…” Evan swallowed. “I said yes. We’re going out next Friday night.”

“DUDE.”

“I _know_.”

“You have a date with Connor Murphy.”

“I have a date with Connor Murphy.”


End file.
